


Day 22 -- Dream

by Flamebird38



Series: 31 Days of Apex [20]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebird38/pseuds/Flamebird38
Summary: Bangalore finds Revenant's tea shop. That's it. That's the story.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811551
Kudos: 26





	Day 22 -- Dream

Tea Hundred is a new and fairly popular tea shop. It’s a small place, nestled in between several of the tall buildings in the downtown of Solace City. The outside is a pale red, accented with green. Roses are planted on the outside, and a basic garden table with chairs sits just out of the way of the sidewalk. The smell from the freshly baked goods wafts out of the cracked window, drawing in any nose that passes by.

When I walk in, I’m greeted by a sudden hug of comfort. Off in one corner is a small book nook set up like a trading library. In another corner is a small wooden table with a single chair. Toward the front, pastries sit in the glass case, perfectly displayed. Every other inch of the space is stacked to the ceiling with the rarest teas anyone could ask for. Soft classical music plays in the background, an unknown person in the back humming away with the music.

I walk up to the counter and ring the small bell. I hear the humming turn into the biggest groan of annoyance. “I’m coming! I don’t know why you skinsuits have to come at any time that isn’t when we’re _closed_.”

No matter how hard I try, I burst out laughing when I see Revenant slink about the corner. He’s wearing a powder blue apron around his waist and a floral oven mitt on one hand. He’s holding what seems to be a batch of muffins straight out of the oven. Why he decides to use a mitt is beyond me but I won’t question it.

“Well, if it isn’t Sergeant Bullet Sponge.” Revenant sets the pan down and leans across the counter. As always he gets way too close for comfort. “What brings you to this place? I figured you would be using your off day to shoot some targets or threaten some reporters.”

I only shrug, trying to regain my composure. “Wattson said—”

“Of course the little girl spilled,” he growls, cutting me off. He stands back up again, towering eight inches above me. There is a long pause as he just stares down at me, his unwavering expression boring holes into what seems like my very existence. “So, did you come here because you actually wanted something or just to make fun of me?”

“I, uh, I guess...” I’m struggling to find the words. Why did I really come here? 

“Speak!” Revenant slams his fist on the counter, making the muffin tin rattle.

“I mean, I’m always looking for something new to mix with my scotch in the mornings.” I raise my eyebrow at him. 

Revenant grunts, coming around the corner. He goes up to the giant wall of teas, inspecting every last one. He grabs about four different teas, each unique in its own way. He brings them over to the table and instructs me to sit down. Revenant disappears into the back but quickly returns with several mugs and different pots of water. When he sets all that down, he snags one of his fresh muffins and brings it over. 

“You tend to stay away from the peaty scotches.” His words don't come out like he's looking for clarification. Instead, they were matter-of-fact. I can only nod, slightly baffled that he knows my taste in alcohol. He effortlessly starts preparing the teas in front of me. “From left to right you have a jasmine flower tea, black dragon pearl tea, a very rare green tea called gyokuro, and an even rarer black tea named pu’er. All of them should complement your tastes in alcohol well.”

Revenant lightly pushes the pu’er tea closer to me. I gently take it into my hands, the warmth from the cup spilling into them. I take a sip. My tongue flooded with strong earthy and smokey notes. Revenant gazes down at me, watching intently. 

“I’m impressed you trust me so easily, Sergeant,” he chuckles. My eyes widen as I drop the cup and spit out the liquid in my mouth. “Don’t worry, I didn’t poison it. Just impressed that you didn’t even consider questioning it.” He lets out another dark and hollow laugh.

The tasting of the rest of the teas goes rather quickly. I don’t engage in much small talk with Revenant. Instead, he talks more than I’ve ever heard him. Educating me on each tea’s history, taste notes, and compatibility with alcohol. Even if I wanted to talk, I have a feeling he wouldn’t let me. Even though neither of us is keen on being polite with one another, I still thank him for his time and expertise. He grunts in acknowledgment, asking if there were any I liked and possibly wanted.

“How about I give you a family and friends discount?” He gingerly hands me the black pu’er that I enjoyed almost a little too much—minus believing it was poisoned for a moment.

“Family and friends discount, huh? Then how much do I owe ya?” I raise both of my eyebrows expecting it to be some sort of favor during the games.

“You don’t tell anyone about this place.” Revenant bends over, looking me in the eyes. “ _Ever_.”

“I got you, Sim,” I say as I make my way towards the door. “All this?” I circle my finger, gesturing to the whole room. “One giant ass dream.”


End file.
